


I Could Use A Little Love Sometimes

by Starrstruck_64



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Apocalypse Prevented, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Caretaking, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Hand Feeding, Innuendo, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Post Apocalypse, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Stargazing, Tags to be added, Work In Progress, alternating view points, implied OT7, mention of subspace, no beta we die like men, slight daddy kink, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: Diego halfheartedly tries to pull away from Luther with an annoyed huff but it’s clear he’s just going through the motions. Luther has no clue what happened tonight, but he knows that if Diego is going to bounce back he needs support.Aka: The fic where Diego is doted on by the other Hargreeves and gets the comfort he needs.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	1. We’re Stardust You & I

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on the DW Umbrella kink journal that asked for Diego being doted on by a loving dominant partner. My brain took the prompt ran with it and ame up with the idea of OT7 with each sibling having a moment in how they help care for Diego in different ways ranging from non-sexual to kinky af.
> 
> This fic is still in the process of being written so apologies for slow updates

  1. Luther; stargazing



Luther knows the second he sees Diego that something is wrong. Of the siblings, Diego is by far the broodiest of the bunch, but it seems worse tonight.

From Luther’s vantage point at the kitchen table, Diego looks ashen in the pale moonlight reflecting through the window. It’s a tricky thing, knowing how to navigate Diego’s emotions to offer some form of comfort. They’re better at giving support to one another than they ever were as kids under Sir Reginald’s regime, but it sill has shaky moments.

Luther is number one for a reason and any fool can see that Diego looks shaken. It’s why Luther is closing his newspaper and moving across the kitchen before his brain can fully formulate a plan of action.

“Hey...you need to sit down, you look ready to drop.”

From this close Luther can see the blood splattering across Diego’s turtleneck and it’s as though a switch has been flipped. Luther’s hands reach out to inspect Diego’s torso for injuries, they all have basic medical training and he finds himself moving on autopilot.

“It’s not mine,” Diego murmurs and that should be a relief but Luther hears the hollow tone and knows Diego thinks it’s possible the worst thing to happen tonight. His brother has a hero complex, and judging by the vacant expression and slump of his shoulder Luther can only guess tonight’s patrol went terribly wrong.

“Good, that’s good...” and it is even if Diego won’t believe him, he worries every time Diego leaves to play vigilante. He’s trained but knives, even ones with extraordinary trajectory abilities, pale in the face of wayward bullets.

Diego halfheartedly tries to pull away from Luther with an annoyed huff but it’s clear he’s just going through the motions. Luther has no clue what happened tonight, but he knows that if Diego is going to bounce back he needs support.

That’s how Luther ends up in the guest washroom with Diego back against the sink, a warm wash cloth in hand as he works on cleaning away the grime and crusted blood. Diego has stayed quiet for the most part, it scares Luther more than the blood and bruises he finds. 

Luther tends to feel clumsy with his new body, four years on the Moon only served to heighten that feeling of unease he feels in this form, but now his hands are steady as he works Diego’s harness off before working on the ruined turtleneck next. By some miracle Diego doesn’t fight him on any of this, he just stays quiet all the while Luther wipes away the blood; there so much blood. The turtleneck is a lost cause as far as Luther is concerned; it’s soaked in blood, stitched over the seams several times over, edges frayed. He throws it in the trash ignoring the soft protest.

“Stay here....please, I’ll be right back.”

The fact that Diego just nods has Luther moving in double time; he’s never this cooperative.

The laundry room is across the hall and thankfully there’s clean clothes in a basket. Luther grabs the first shirt he finds, its one of his, and a pair of worn sweatpants from he Academy. There’s a part of him that knows when Diego is actually feeling responsive, he will have something to say about the clothing choice, but he pushes it away because his brother is hurting an right now this will have to be enough.

Diego is still sat at the bathroom sink when Luther returns, that vacant look in his eyes and it’s enough to make the taller man’s stomach drop. He hasn’t seen Diego this torn up since Ben, which means tonight must have been Hell.

Luther is only slightly grateful Diego remains cooperative throughout the entire re-dressing process, its a silver-lining to a grim cloud. The reality is Diego’s near catatonic state is freaking Luther the fuck out and he’s not sure how to fix any of this. This sort of emotional thing isn’t his forte. Klaus would know what to do, or at least he’d be able to get a smile out of Diego. Luther is at a loss but he knows he has to do something, so the second that ridiculously over-large shirt is draped over Diego, he’s carefully maneuvering out the back door.

Reading emotional responses is difficult, but reading the stars is nearly second nature for Luther. He’d always been interested in space and four years on the moon had done little to quell that fascination. That’s how he finds himself sat nearly shoulder to shoulder with Diego on a stone bench in the backyard.

He’s careful to leave a few spare inches between them, the last thing he wants is to overwhelm Diego. So he keeps a slight distance and before Diego can think to ask what Luther is doing the blonde man is talking about the varying celestial bodies overhead.

He starts off easy enough pointing out the North Star before slowly making his way through visible constellations and every little astronomy fact he can recall. Somewhere between explaining Orion and the history of Artemis, Diego finally speaks.

“I couldn’t save her.”

Luther cuts off mid-sentence, shifting to look at Diego. He knows there’s more coming, can see the way Diego’s fiddling with the shirt’s hem, so he stays quiet and waits for Diego to continue.

“She needed help and I...she’s dead because of me.”

“I’m sure you did—“

“Everything I could? If I had she’d still be here,” Diego huffs focusing on his hands.

“Diego you can’t save everyone,” he knows a rebuttal is coming, so he pushes ahead before Diego can argue. “The second you start dealing in those should haves and could haves you’re lost. That’s a slippery slope to go down and there’s no coming back. You did what you could, don’t destroy yourself too.”

If it weren’t for the fact that he’s looking at Diego when it happens, Luther would never believe you could see the fight leave someone’s body so definitively. One second Diego is poised to argue and the next his shoulders have slumped and he’s got his head held in his hands.

“She was a kid...wrong place, worse time...I...I should have done more.”

“And what, joined her on the other side? You did what you could and you can’t fault yourself for that, Diego.” Luther sighs sending his brother a sideways glance. “I know you, you’d do anything in your power to save everyone, but this isn’t a them for you situation. You’re here and you’re safe and that matters. You did your best and sometimes our best still isn’t enough but that’s no reason to throw in the towel. Tragedies happen but we aren’t supposed to add to them.”

Diego is quiet for what feels like an eternity and Luther is certain that he’s somehow crossed a line from his brother’s perspective. Diego has always taken freak accidents as personal shortcomings, it would figure that tonight’s botched home invasion was no different. Luther means every word he told Diego, and his brother may hate him for it but he’d say it again in an instant.

Just when Luther is preparing his rebuttal to the scathing martyr laced argument he figures Diego is formulating in his head, the shorter man surprises him with the barest of nods. Diego still looks worn around the edges but when he knocks his knee against Luther’s, number one is certain that everything will be okay.

“Where did you say Orion’s belt was,” Diego asks as the last bit of tension seeps from his body and Luther is more than ready to spend however long his brother needs just talking stars.


	2. Something 'Bout You Makes Me Feel Like A Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison didn’t make it a habit of spying on her siblings, a childhood of being under a microscope had left them mindful of needing privacy in adulthood, but when she’d seen Diego storm down to the training area practically radiating tension, she’d quickly followed. It wasn’t exactly new information that Diego had nearly impossible standards he held himself to courtesy of dear old dad beating an inferiority complex into him, but today something seemed different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates I have a few things up in the air and my writing muse never seems to want to cooperate the way I'd like. Up next is Klaus.

2\. Allison; pegging

Allison didn’t make it a habit of spying on her siblings, a childhood of being under a microscope had left them mindful of needing privacy in adulthood, but when she’d seen Diego storm down to the training area practically radiating tension, she’d quickly followed. It wasn’t exactly new information that Diego had nearly impossible standards he held himself to courtesy of dear old dad beating an inferiority complex into him, but today something seemed different.

Allison wasn’t sure what was causing Diego’s current mood, but from her vantage point on the other side of the double mirror she had a perfect view of him attempting to destroy one of the punching bags left hanging from the Academy days. He had forgone gloves, haphazardly taping his hands instead, and the way he was wailing at the bag had Allison wincing in sympathy; his hands were going to be well and truly fucked by the time he finished if she didn’t do something quickly.

Still she waited fifteen minutes from the first punch before allowing herself into the training room. Diego clearly was stressed about something and in dire need of some relief, but she also knew if she walked in immediately that he was more likely to blow up at her for being nosy than accept a helping hand.

“What did that bag ever do to you,” she asked going for lighthearted as she crosses the room to move in Diego’s line of sight.

There’s another grunt as Diego keeps up his relentless punching, “don’t remember asking your opinion, Hollywood.”

Allison smirks carefully walking around the bag ever closer to Diego as she takes in the lean lines of his muscles, the fine sheen of sweat beading across his shoulders. Punching out one’s frustration was a tried and true way to seek relief, and yet she knew there were much more enjoyable ways to dispel tension.

“Consider it free advice,” she smiled drawing a perfectly manicured nail down Diego’s spine.

“Ally....what do you want,” Diego asked and unless you were really listening for it you could almost ignore the slight strain in his voice.

“You’re so tense, Diego...it isn’t healthy keeping it all bottled up, should let me help you get some relief,” she murmurs moving to plaster herself against Diego’s back, her hand moving up to catch on his nipple piercing.

The change in Diego’s posture is almost immediate; the way he shivers and allows himself to lean into Allison, head tilting back ever so slightly. With her heels and the way he’s slouching, Allison has a slight advantage in height and it’s making his head spin.

“What did you have in mind,” he asks voice coming out breathier than he’d like.

Smirking faintly as she thumbs over the metal ring, Allison shifts to wedge a leg between Diego’s thighs. “Why punch out your frustrations and ruin those pretty hands of yours when it’s so much better when I fuck that tension out of you,” she counters, rocking her hips forward as she slides her free hand down the front of Diego’s pants.

She knows she has him the second the words leave her mouth. More often than not Diego is the one filling her but they’ve done this enough times that Allison knows Diego’s enjoys these sessions quite a bit as well.

“Anyone can just walk in on us here,” Diego murmurs and she can tell he’s trying to act like it’s a bad thing but the twitch to his cock makes her think he may be kinkier than she first thought.

“As thrilling as the idea of exhibition is, I was thinking you could meet in my room. In say five minutes,” she smirks gently nipping at Diego’s earlobe palming him through the front of his boxers. “Come on baby, let loose...”

Diego’s breathing shudders out of him as he allows himself to relax and tilt his head to the side to expose his neck. “Mm five minutes? I’ll meet you in three.”

Biting back her own smile of satisfaction, Allison nods in agreement giving Diego one more fondle before pulling back. “I’ll see you in three.”

Allison leaves Diego in the gym to compose himself as she heads upstairs to get things ready. She’s come a long way from the first time they did this; both unsure and awkward in how to approach the new dynamic and toys that they’d ended up playing out like a cheesy porno. Now however, they know what to expect, how to please one another without the entire thing feeling like a production.

Allison moves to take the varnished box from the bottom of her dresser pulling out the red leather harness first before deciding on what toy to use on Diego, passing on the realistic skin hued one for the gaudy glittery orange silicone dildo with more girth. With practiced ease Allison slides the harness up her thighs to fasten the clasps snuggly on her waist. 

No sooner has she tugged her skirt back down hiding the dildo from view is there a knock at her door. Diego, her mind supplies, punctual as ever.

“Come in, the door is open.”

Diego is still in his sweatpants from earlier but the flush has subsided for now and he looks to be more in control than how she left him. It simply won’t do, allison can already see that line of tension creeping back into Diego’s shoulders and she wants it gone.

“How are we doing this, am I riding you or are you bending me over the bed,” Diego asks already moving to push down his pants and boxers.

Allison arches a brow at that crossing her arms over her chest, “no sir, I’m in charge here. Did I say you could undress?” The effect is immediate, Diego pauses with his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his joggers looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I...no ma’am.”

“You know, only good boys get their rewards...you’re going to be a good boy for me aren’t you Diego?”

Wetting his lips Diego nods slowly, his eyes look impossibly dark with want and the look alone is enough to urge Allison to press her thighs together. But there’s time for that later right now she’s focused on relieving that tension. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Allison spreads her legs and crooks a finger at Diego.

“I want you to put that mouth of yours to use, get my cock nice and wet for you, can you do that baby?”

Diego nods slowly sinking to his knees in the V of Allison’s legs. He shuffles closer until Allison’s skirt shrouds him in darkness. Logically he knows it’s different than actually sucking cock, for one the silicone doesn’t have the same heat a real cock would, but the weight is comparable and his brain still goes fuzzy light with the thought of gagging for his sister’s cock.

“There we go, such a good boy sucking my cock,” Allison all but coos as she brushes her fingers along the nape of Diego’s neck. 

It’s almost a shame that Allison can’t see the way Diego’s lips are stretched around silicone as he takes her deep, but she can hear the muffled moans and feel the scrap of stubble along her thighs from where Diego rubs against her. It’s all a little intoxicating knowing how eager Diego is to please.

“That’s enough baby,” Allison says tapping Diego on the shoulder. “Want you on the bed, face up...I wanna see you cum.”

Diego is already pretty shaky limbed when he pulls back, his eyes darkened in arousal, as he ambled his way onto the bed. It’s almost adorable watching him all but rush to throw himself back on the mattress, but Allison doesn’t have time to dwell on that.

“Look so pretty laid out for me, you really want this don’t you,” she asks giving her cock a stroke as she reaches for the lube.

“Ally....please, I n-n-need it.”

Privately Allison thinks she can’t get enough of that stutter. There’s something so alluring knowing that she’s riled Diego up so much that years spent on controlling that particular impediment fall to the wayside.

“You were such a good boy for me and I did say good boys get rewarded,” she muses uncapping the lube. “Pants and boxers off baby, then I want you to hold yourself open for me; knees to chest, okay?”

Diego nods as he works on following her orders. His movements are a bit sluggish and she can tell he’s dropping quickly, which just drives her wild. Once Diego is in position for her Allison works on slicking her fingers mindful to warm the lube as she leans in to kiss him, fingers rubbing gently at his hole.

She takes her time trading languid kisses as she carefully works a finger inside him. He’s tight and Allison is taking her time fingering him, she’s liberal with the lube slowly thrusting her finger until she can work in a second — crooking and scissoring them— before a third enters.

Diego is an absolute mess, he’s flushed and panting as he pushed his hips downward rutting desperately against Allison’s fingers. His breathing has gone ragged interspersed with needy whines and clipped moans as he flexes around her fingers, hips canted upwards. He looks so damn needy this way, held open on her fingers eagerly mewling for more.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Allison murmurs. “When you finally just let loose and get out of that head of yours.”

“Ally...c’mon, s-st-top teasing...and f-fuck me already,” Diego’s voice comes out breathy and the little whine tinging his stutter has heat pooling low in Allison’s belly.

“You have been such a good boy for me,” she muses curling her fingers as she uses her free hand to slick the dildo. “Think you’ve earned that reward,” and she’s removing her finger replacing them with the blunted head of her dildo as she braces her hands on either side of Diego’s head; she draws him into another heated kiss as she rolls her hips forward until her pelvis is flush against Diego’s ass.

Grinding her hips forward, Allison delights in the pleasured groan that passes Diego’s lips as he tries his best to fuck himself on the toy. She bites down on his bottom lip moving a hand down to stroke him as she pulls out to the tip only to slam her hips forward. The reaction is immediate, the way Diego’s back bows and he makes a choked off whine, his lashes flutter and Allison feels damn near drunk on his responses.

“Come on baby don’t hide those precious sounds,” and she’s kissing down his neck nipping over his pulse as she maintains a brutal pace; hips rocking forward roughly trying to drag Diego toward orgasm.

Time goes a bit slippery in the heat of things. The only sound the wet squelch of lube as Allison fucks into Diego with abandon mingled with their twined panting. At some point in the whole affair Diego’s legs had wound up wrapped around her waist, hooked by the ankle keeping her bracketed close as Diego’s hands found their way to grasp the sheets below instead. Diego looks gorgeous like this; the flushed cheeks, lips kiss swollen and parted, eyes hooded, writhing in pleasure beneath her, the image alone drives Allison crazy.

“H-harder,” Diego gasps out, and honestly who is Allison to deny him? She moves her hand from bracing against the mattress to tug Diego’s hair as she shifts her hips for a deeper angle, speeding her thrusts as she fucks into him roughly.

Allison is aware of the how the base of the dildo rubs firmly against her clit with each roll of her hips, and as amazing as the sensation feels she’s focused on getting her brother off first. She tightens her grip ever so slightly giving a twist of her wrist with the next stroke as she thumbs Diego’s slit. She knows he’s close, he’s already leaking precum and the slight tremble roiling through his frame with every rock of her hips is telling enough.

“Come on De...wanna hear you cum,” she’s sucking a vibrant hickey that will definitely be visible when he’s dressed, not that she cares, Diego looks particularly pretty when he’s marked up.

Diego doesn’t last much longer, the stretch of the toy within him hammering away at his prostate coupled with Allison’s nails scraping against his scalp as she tugs his hair is enough to have him coming undone. His his hips jerking unevenly as he cums with a groan of Allison’s name on his lips; body going taut as he arches off the bed before going lax with the his orgasmic rush of endorphins.

Diego is left breathless beneath Allison and it’s the best feeling he can think of having his mind be totally void of those dreadful internal doubts. For the moment he’s blessedly calm and utterly boneless. It’s a nice state to be in, floating unhindered riding out that high.

Allison can’t help but smile as she brushes Diego’s sweat dampened hair from his forehead. Whatever tension she’d seen coiled in his muscles earlier has bled out completely, and relaxation is a good look on Diego.

“Sure beats hammering a punching bag hm?”


	3. You're Changing Me With the Touch of Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus likes to play aloof but he’s rather observant, especially where his siblings are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay my brain would not cooperate. Also I apologize there was meant to be sex in this chapter and I just couldn’t get it to work so instead there’s a healthy dosing of feels.

3\. Klaus; massage

Klaus likes to play aloof but he’s rather observant, especially where his siblings are involved. He knows Allison abhors avocado toast despite it being linked irrevocably to Hollywood. He knows Luther takes his coffee with entirely too much milk to even be allowed to still qualify as coffee. Five is actually shit at grammar contrary to the unanimous assumption he’s some nit picky elitist. Vanya is most definitely batting for both teams. Ben likes to pretend he’s a book snob but Klaus knows he keeps a pile of terrible harlequin romance novels under the floorboards of his bed. 

He’s very observant when it comes to his siblings, which is why he knows above all things, right now Diego needs a massage like yesterday.

Said sibling is standing stiffly in the kitchen hunched over the stove attempting to make breakfast. Keyword being ‘attempting’ because every slight shift in movement causes Diego to wince. 

Vigilante work while rewarding, came with exactly zero health benefits and Diego paid the cost dearly these days. The days of busted knuckles bloodied nights weren’t something that happened as often but the sore muscles and bruises that had easily been brushed off in his early 20s were starting to catch up to him on the other side of 30.

Klaus knows that Diego likes to brag about his body being a temple, but even temples have wear and tear after awhile and Diego, for all his healthy eating and training, had never been good at the actual caring part of self care. His current predicament is just proof that even now Diego was terrible at actually giving himself time to relax.

If Klaus knew Diego, which he liked to think he was rather well versed in reading his brother by now, he would guess that even though he was a step above lumbering around like Frankenstein’s monster, Diego was likely planning another night on patrol. It simply would not do, clearly Klaus was going to have to step in and intervene before his beloved stabby brother turned himself into one gigantic knotted bruise.

“Rough night huh,” Klaus said in a way that made it clear he was being rhetorical. “You know, usually you have to pay extra for that type of service,” he adds grinning lecherously.

Diego turns to glare at him, but the gesture falls empty thanks to the stilted way he turns his neck, already fighting back another wince. “What do you want Klaus...I’m busy.”

“I can see that,” Klaus nods, moving closer to peer down at the stove. “I think you need something a little more than eggs right now Gogo.”

“Klaus it’s not even noon yet.”

Rolling his eyes, Klaus crowds in closer so he’s bracketing Diego in against the stove. “That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he murmurs resting his chin on Diego’s shoulder, never more thankful for that slight height advantage.

Diego goes stiff beneath him and then he’s wincing once more from the strain on his muscles. “Klaus...quit burying the lede, evasiveness isn’t an attractive quality.”

“I mean brother dearest, you look like you could use a massage; full bodied at that.” He doesn’t intend for it to come off as lewd, he truly wants to help Diego de-stress, it’s just the act in itself is sensual by nature and it’s been a while since he had his hands on De.

Diego is quiet for a moment focused on flipping the egg without breaking its yolk. In fact, he lets the silence stretch on until just the right side of awkward as he cooks. “Okay, I’ll bite…is this you offering or stating the obvious?”

“You know I nearly finished massage therapy school, I know how to do things with these hands. Some might even call me a healer of not only the body, but mind and soul too,” Klaus grins making a show of wiggling his fingers. “So how about it De, gonna let me work those kinks out?”

So sue him, he really wants to get Diego oiled up and pliant beneath him.

Diego groans, and Klaus is sure he’d likely shake his head if he could manage to move it without cringing. Instead, Diego gives the smallest of nods and sighs, “alright fine, I’ll take the massage.”

“Excellent! Eat your breakfast, cold eggs are disgusting, and meet me upstairs when you’re done. I need to get things ready,” and because he can be an asshole when he wants, Klaus presses a kiss directly to Diego’s ear before flouncing out of the kitchen, delighting in the disgruntled grumbles emanating from his brother.

Klaus knows he’s working on a tight schedule so he makes the most of it starting first by changing the sheets. They’re not dirty exactly, but this is supposed to relax Diego, and he’s been known to be a bit of a stickler about tidiness when it suits him. Next Klaus opts to turn on the faerie lights and light some incense, lavender, to set the atmosphere, before he unearths his supplies from the back of his closet.

Granted it has been a while since he last offered up these particular services, but it was like riding a bike. A very oily, sensual bike, but one that Klaus had mastered years ago. Besides Diego clearly needed some relief before he really hurt himself.

“Lavender? Really?”

“Oh I’m sorry did you almost get your massage therapist license? My studio, my rules, so if you want to be able to regain the ability to turn your head more than an inch in either direction don’t diss the incense.”

Diego flushes slightly having the decency to look at least partially apologetic. It’s a start, Klaus knows he’s likely extra grumpy on account of the aches he’s sporting. He’s also hoping that this massage will be just what Diego needs to get that stiffness out of his posture, and if he’s lucky the stick outta his ass too.

“So...how do you want me?”

Because it’s far too easy, Klaus bypasses the obvious joke and instead motions to the bed. “Strip down to your preferred comfort, honestly boxers are likely best, and face down on the bed brother mine.”

It becomes very obvious that Diego is far more sore than he had let on in the kitchen. After a few moments of watching the struggle of said shirt removal, Klaus moves forward batting away his brother’s hands to do the honors.

“You really did a number on yourself last night...why didn’t you say something,” he grumbles, leveling Diego with his best parental glare he can as he works the shirt off in the least jostling manner. “Jesus, Diego what the hell happened to you?”

Skin exposed, the patchwork of multicolored bruises are on full display and Klaus can tell just by how Diego is holding himself in a careful manner, he’s trying his best to keep from aggravating his injuries further. Klaus frowns taking in Diego’s form, he’s not a doctor, but even he can tell the mix of bumps, bruises, and knotted muscles is weighing on De.

“Would you believe me if I said the other guys are even worse off,” Diego offers with a sheepish grin going for light-hearted; missing wide.

Klaus’ resounding silence and unimpressed arched eyebrow are answer enough and Diego’s grin falters. “Look it’s not that bad—“

“Not that bad? De, you couldn’t even take your shirt off,” Klaus is mad. Diego always does this sort of stupid martyr bullshit, and he’s worried one of these days his brother isn’t going to be so lucky. “You’re not a kid anymore, you need to actually take care of yourself!”

Diego does his best to square his shoulders, he’s ready to launch into some heated, poorly thought out tirade when Klaus lifts his hand, “don’t, I’m not about to argue with you over rent-a-Batman gigs...I know you’re capable, that doesn’t stop me from worrying. Just, talk to us if you’re hurt okay? I shouldn’t have to beg you to take care of yourself.”

The fight drains from Diego in one fell swoop. He’s an asshole sure, but not 100% a dick, and Klaus is coming from a good place. Instead Diego nods and moves to side step his brother.

“I thought you promised me a massage not therapy.”

It’s a tentative truce, he knows Klaus deserves a more concrete assurance and yet they both know he isn’t emotionally equipped to give the proper response. Thankfully Klaus has always been observant enough to read a room.

“You couldn’t afford my prices, face down ass up,” Klaus grins clapping his hands together. “Let’s see if we can get that temple of yours restored, hm?”

Diego won’t ever admit it to Klaus’ face, the man’s ego is big enough without further stroking, but he’s certain the lilting groans and way he turns to goo beneath his brother is all the proof needed to show he appreciates the massage. 


	4. And When I’m With You I Turn All Shades Of Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may look young, but you’ve always acted like the biggest baby.”
> 
> Five disappears in a flash of blue and Diego wishes the earth would swallow him up and put him out of his misery already. He settles instead for stomping upstairs for a nap; he can deal with food later.
> 
> Only he doesn’t come down for lunch. And when dinner rolls around his spot is noticeably empty. He will deny he’s pouting, that’s for babies, and contrary to Five’s accusations he is not a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long delay. This has been half written for the longest time but work has been kicking my ass. I’m hoping to get in a better writing rhythm so hopefully more updates soon!

The day Diego comes home with his hand looking like a giant club, Five isn’t in the least bit surprised. His brother has always been a rough and tumble person, and both of his jobs afforded many opportunities for a busted hand. 

As it turns out this time he’s managed a spiral fracture of his fourth metacarpal from a damned practice match of all things. (Though Five doesn’t learn that until much later). Diego had stepped in last second to offer help as a sparring partner, and while he’d gotten the win with a count out, it turns out Ricky had the opposite of a glass jaw, and Diego’s hand was purpling and swelling in an instant.

Al had taken one look at his hand, the stark contrast of bruising compared to the white tape, and told Diego he needed to get to the ER and have that looked at immediately. The fact that Diego can’t bend his last two fingers has him thinking the old man is right and it’s more than just a bruise.

Diego’s never broken a bone before, it was one of the few things he was proud of because even Luther had managed to crack a few ribs when he’d tried stopping a get away car by brute force of will. The vehicle had been totaled, the criminals battered with airbags and the force of coming to a complete halt on impact, and Luther had managed to crack two ribs being driven into by a damned pt cruiser of all things.

So yea Diego was proud that he’d gone his whole life without a single break, his body was a temple after all and he took care of himself. Now sitting in a sterile room awaiting the attending doctor, Diego is pissed. It doesn’t help to see his X-rays on display, as though the spiraled fracture is proudly mocking him. 

It’s a silly notion, he knows it’s all in his head but that doesn’t erase the feeling. The icing on the cake is of course it’s his dominant hand.

It’s not that he can’t use his right hand, Reginald had made sure that he was ambidextrous when it came to using his powers, but there are still some things that feel awkward to do right-handed. He’s not exactly looking forward to a few weeks in a damn club of a cast.

Diego wasn’t under any delusion that he was going to be able to hide his injury. His siblings are far too nosy for that to ever have been possible. It’s just, he was hoping that when he arrived he’d get a moment or two alone.

But no, Five is in the kitchen making one of his patented sandwiches and on god knows what number cup of coffee. Which is just his luck, because while Five likes to put on an act of indifference, Diego knows he is the most fiercely protective of the siblings by a mile.

“I’m fine,” Diego cuts in before Five can get a word in edge wise. He figures it’s easier than having to explain this stupid injury didn’t even happen during his night gig.

Five just takes a sip of his coffee seeming to look Diego over before promptly ignoring the dismissal. “Wrist or hand?”

“It’s a goddamn nuisance for the next month,” Diego grumbles, side-stepping the question.

“I know dad trained you to throw with either hand, but if you need well...you know...just ask.” 

And if that isn’t the kicker that Five can’t even vocalize offering help but he wants to give it all the same. Diego should be proud, after all it shows big progress on Five adjusting to life after apocalypse averted. Instead he just feels like a nerve exposed; everyone has made a point of helping one another more since resettling in the timeline, but Diego still feels odd accepting help these days.

“I said I’m fine. I know you’re mentally the oldest, but body upgrade aside, you still look the youngest, and I don’t need to be babysat by some Gyllenhaal the twink years look alike. I can take care of myself.”

The words taste sour and Diego wants to take them back immediately but he’s not the brother with control of time and they hang as well as a lead balloon. To his credit, Five simply arches a brow and takes another sip of coffee before setting the empty mug to the counter top.

“I may look young, but you’ve always acted like the biggest baby.”

Five disappears in a flash of blue and Diego wishes the earth would swallow him up and put him out of his misery already. He settles instead for stomping upstairs for a nap; he can deal with food later.

Only he doesn’t come down for lunch. And when dinner rolls around his spot is noticeably empty. He will deny he’s pouting, that’s for babies, and contrary to Five’s accusations he is not a baby.

It’s nearly 10pm when his stomach is sharing its displeasure at Diego’s dietary choices, that his door is thrown open.

“You throw a knife and I’ll leave you to eat this off the floor like a dog,” it’s an empty threat. They both know Five doesn’t waste food, decades off scraps makes one value every morsel.

“What are you doing,” Diego grumbles placing the blade he’d grabbed on the nightstand in favor of tracking Five’s movements curiously.

“We missed you at dinner....lunch too. You must be hungry.”

He’s ready to dispute that on principle when his stomach gurgles loudly in protest.Five, blessedly doesn’t remark on the sound. Instead he closes the door behind him and brings the tray of food over.

Diego isn’t sure what he’s expecting dinner to be but he’s surprised when he sees honey garlic chicken on a bed of saffron rice and mixed veggies. With mom gone in this timeline, nobody’s had the courage to attempt some of her fancier dishes. So to call this dinner a surprise would be an understatement

“If I remember correctly, this used to be one of your favorites,” Five says carefully, turning the fork towards Diego.

There’s a lump in his throat, but Diego still manages a small nod in agreement. 

“You can still handle the fork, yea?”

His grasp is clumsy at best, but Diego is sure he can manage. “We’re about to find out...I’ve never had to eat right-handed before. Guess I should be thankful the dish doesn’t require chopsticks.”

Five offers a slight chuckle at that but otherwise stays quiet. It’s clear he’s keeping track of Diego’s movements, ready to offer help.

The frustration is evident on Diego’s face as his attempts to eat result in mostly pushing the food across the plate. They both know Diego could ask for help and Five would gladly give it, he’d after all offered it earlier, but years of being goaded for his number two status had succeeding in making Diego by far the most competitive of the siblings.

Still it’s obvious that Diego is in fact hungry and this route is doing nothing to alleviate that. So Five calls an audible and decides to take the lead reaching over to pluck the fork from Diego’s hand.

“What are you—“

“Don’t make this a big deal,” Five grumbles holding up a forkful of food to Diego’s mouth. “You’re hungry, eat.”

He looks like a fish out of water, that’s the first thought that pops into Five’s mind when he sees his brother’s reaction. It would be somewhat comical if the circumstances were different. As it stands, Five is a bit upset knowing even now after everything they’ve been through Diego still finds it shocking when he’s offered help.

“Diego...come on, work with me here. I’m just trying to help...no funny business, I promise.” 

Diego still looks a bit unsure but another grumble from his tummy has him swallowing his pride and opening his mouth.

Five waits until Diego has a mouthful of chicken, then with a smirk he adds “so you can be a good boy hm?”

It’s worth the resulting coughing fit and glare leveled his way. Hell, Five couldn’t have planned it any better if he tried.

“You’re such a dick.” 

Only there’s no heat behind the words and if Five is being honest Diego sounds breathless in a way that can’t solely be chalked up to nearly choking on honey garlic chicken. There’s also the pink flush blossoming across Diego’s face to consider as well and it just makes the smirk stretch into a wide grin when Five clicks the pieces together.

“My what a filthy word from a supposed good boy,” there’s no denying the slight shiver coursing through Diego’s frame now that he’s focused on his brother. “Might have to wash that mouth out if you keep it up,” he muses wiping away the stray flecks of rice before loading up another forkful.

Diego looks downright grumpy, but it’s mostly a front. There’s no hiding the way Diego’s ears have gone a rosy shade of pink, nor the glossy sheen to his gaze. There’s desire hidden there and Five intends to lean into the cues.

“Now be a good boy for daddy, and open up,” he smirks holding the fork poised before Diego’s mouth.

“I hate you so much right now.”

Five takes the opportunity to feed Diego that bite delighting in the way his brother’s eyes widen. “Baby, I think we both know that’s very much a lie.”

Diego remains quiet. If asked later he will say it was easier to enjoy his food rather than argue semantics of hating a person in the moment versus with finality. He will not admit to the fact his head goes cottony or how his skin heats impossibly warm with each litany of praise that comes from Five’s mouth. It’s too dangerous to give up that much power.

He certainly will never admit to the breathy whisper of yes daddy that follows Five’s question.

_ “Now are you going to be a good boy?” _


End file.
